Versus el mundo
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Cada historia tiene su fin. Pero la mayoría de las veces, cada final es sólo el principio de un nuevo comienzo: nuevas emociones, nuevas personas, nuevas historias. Siempre hay algo mejor de lo que esperaste a la vuelta de la esquina...
1. Confundido

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Sé que está pareja no gusta mucho, de hecho me gusta más el AthenaxKensou, pero hay que probar cosas nuevas, de ahí el título. Además se ven lindos juntos (:3).**

**Notarán que me gusta establecer relaciones entre mis fics, se me hace más interesante.**

**Dedicado a Athena1992 y a todos los fans del Iothena ;) .**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo uno.- Confundido**

Sábado por la noche. Día que la mayoría de las personas utilizan para celebrar o irse de parranda. Bueno, ése sábado, un hombre estaba solitario, sentado en un banco de una de las tantas plazas de South Town. Miraba la luna, en un intento de distraerse de los sentimientos que venían atormentándolo. Y es que de verdad las cosas con Leona no iban por buen camino, todo lo contrario, la sentía cada vez más lejos. Tenía la sospecha de que ella sentía algo por ese Coronel, y desde que él se había marchado, ella había estado rara. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de disgusto: de verdad amaba a esa mujer.

"_¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Acaso no le he dado ya todo?"_

¡Qué tortura! Leona desaparecía cada sábado, vaya a saber dónde, e Iori moría por saber adónde rayos iba. Siempre volvía tarde, y a su parecer, cada vez venía más rara de sus excursiones misteriosas. Todos estos pensamientos aturdían su mente, cuando escuchó unos chillidos irritados.

— ¡Es un idiota! ¡Aaaaahh!

Alzó la vista en busca de culpable a tal alboroto, y vio una bola de energía rosada estrellarse contra un árbol, partiéndolo prácticamente en dos. Se le hacía conocido. Una muchacha corrió en dirección al árbol, y empezó a patearlo como si el pobre vegetal le hubiera hecho algo. Iori la miraba detenidamente. Después de unos momentos, la chica cayó rendida al suelo y empezó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? ¿Por qué?—escuchó sollozar a la chica. Se había recostado en el tronco de lo que quedaba del árbol, pero Iori notó que se iba a desplomar encima de la muchacha que lo había partido, y que ella tenía la cabeza tapada con sus manos para notarlo. Debía hacer algo. Corrió hasta ella, y cuando una gran rama estaba a punto de caer sobre su cabeza, él la apartó con una de sus famosas llamas púrpuras. La muchacha levantó la vista, y tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había pasado. Iori le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella la aceptó un tanto sonrojada: seguro que ese tipo había visto que ella había derribado aquel árbol y casi se noquea a sí misma. Al levantarse por completo, posó la mirada en su salvador y quedó sorprendida.

—Ya… ¿Yagami?—preguntó sin creerlo. Iori la miró más detenidamente.

—Athena… ¿qué pasó contigo?— dijo cuando la hubo reconocido. —Hiciste pedazos de ese pobre vegetal… ¿Había alguien dentro o qué?— se burló con una pequeña sonrisa. Athena se secó las lágrimas y le indicó que se fueran a sentar en el banco donde minutos antes estaba recostado el pelirrojo. Entre los concursantes del KOF había una extraña familiaridad, aunque no se veían después de los torneos.

— He estado bajo mucha presión estos días, y para colmo Kensou cada día está más insoportable. Hace rato tuvimos una discusión, y cada vez que nos enojamos, se pone a molestar a otras chicas. ¡Me tiene harta!— se quejó mientras lágrimas de ira recorrían sus mejillas. Se apresuró a secarlas torpemente. Iori la miró apenado. Realmente ese tal Kensou la había herido. Athena no le caía muy bien al pelirrojo: eran muy distintos. Él era reservado; ella siempre quería ser centro de atención. Aunque ella era música, como él, ella pertenecía al género del Pop (Iori lo odiaba) y tenía montones de fans. Siempre hacía sus demostraciones excesivamente dulces y tiernas con su novio, que a cualquiera que no fuera seguidor de aquella parejita de tórtolos, le hacía dar ganas de vomitar. Ella, siempre infantil y alocada; él: maduro y con aires de chico malo. Pero aunque ella no le agradara como persona, le daba mucha pena verla triste.

—No es de hombres hacer llorar a una dama— le comentó, algo serio. Ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa débil. Un cumplido definitivamente la hacía sentir mejor. Así que dejó de llorar, Iori suspiró satisfecho.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Yagami? Nadie gasta los sábados en venir solo al parque… Espera ¿qué pasó con Leona? ¿Ya no están juntos?—preguntó la muchacha curiosa. A Iori le fastidió un poco que el tema viniera a luz, pero de seguro una charla la haría sentir mejor.

—Seguimos juntos… pero…—bajó un poco la vista, ella lo miraba expectativa.— ¿Puedo… puedo confiar en ti?—preguntó tímidamente, últimamente ya no contaba con nadie para contar sus penas. Athena se sorprendió de verlo en ese estado, tan vulnerable… Asintió despacio.—Creo que siente algo por otra persona, alguien que viene desde antes de que yo entrara en su vida, aunque no estoy seguro…

—¿Te refieres a Jones?—interrumpió Athena. Iori levantó la vista y la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Cómo…?

—Vamos, Iori, saltaba a la vista. Él siempre andaba cuidándola de más y la abrazaba, supongo que si su Comandate los viera, lo pondría de patitas en la calle…— dijo riendo, pero al ver la expresión seria de Iori, dejó de hacerlo.— Tal vez deberías preguntarle, nunca sabrás si no lo haces.

—No, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas…—dijo Iori, mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. —Ella no suele hablar de sus sentimientos, supongo que no quiere verse débil…

—Entonces tu deber es descubrir a quién quiere más, si a ti o a él, porque si no estás perdiendo tiempo valioso, Yagami. —dijo Athena levantándose.— Las cosas no siempre se dan como queremos, pero si es con él con quien ella quiere estar en realidad, tú debes seguir tu camino para lograr ser feliz, te lo mereces— comentó ella, sinceramente. Iori acababa de salvarla de ser aplastada por un árbol en decadencia, era una buena persona, no como todos creían.—Ya debo irme, pero fue un gusto hablar contigo, de verdad espero que todo se solucione para ti, y gracias por lo de hace rato.—concluyó, y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla que él no vio venir ates de desaparecer de su vista. Quedó sorprendido ante eso, sentía que su mejilla ardía donde se habían posado sus labios, y se palpó con los dedos. Seguro que su rostro estaba del color de su cabello, y con la conversación aún inmersa en sus pensamientos, se levantó con intención de ir a casa.

N/A: ¡Paciencia! Estaré subiendo los demás capítulos en estos días. Espero que el primero les haya gustado, bienvenidos los Reviews.


	2. Tenías razón

**Capítulo dos.- Tenías razón**

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquel extraño encuentro. Esa noche había perdurado en la mente del pelirrojo durante varias noches, pero después tuvo las preocupaciones suficientes para olvidarse de aquello.

Ahora se encontraba entregándole un pequeño papel al Coronel Jones, aquel que había conseguido enamorar a su amada, que había conseguido lograr lo que él con tanto esfuerzo no logró. Le daba envidia al pensar que él sería la persona con la que probablemente Leona pasaría el resto de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía alegría por ellos dos, aunque eso no alivianaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

—Sé que la cuidarás bien, ¿no es así?— una clara sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo después de haber dicho esas palabras.

—Con mi vida, si es necesario— respondió Jones, muy serio y decidido.

Aún con aquella sonrisa, caminó hacia la salida del hospital. Una vez afuera, miró al cielo y vio que el sol salió después de varios días de estar todo nublado. Supuso que esa era una buena señal para su nuevo comienzo, uno en el que Leona ya no figuraba, pues ella iba a estar finalmente con la persona con la que quería estar.

"Con quien ella quería estar" pensó Iori, suspirando, y a la mente se le vinieron las palabras de Athena. No había pensado en ella en un buen tiempo, y le agradó pensar que lo que ella le había dicho era lo correcto. De pronto, y sin saber porqué, deseó verla. Verla para contarle lo sucedido, y es que de alguna manera extraña había sido la única persona en la que se pudo apoyar en momentos tristes. Verla, porque en ese pequeño momento en que ella le dio palabras de aliento, se convirtió en su… ¿amiga? Sí, era su amiga. ¡Diablos! Sonaba extraño que Iori Yagami y Athena Asamiya fueran amigos, tan distintos uno del otro… El pelirrojo sonrió porque ni estando borracho se imaginó que aquello pudiera siquiera pasar. Comenzó a deambular por las calles, evitando alguna que otra fan coqueta que lo reconocía, y llegó hasta un restaurante, muy amplio y elegante. Con todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comer algo.

Pidió un bistec al punto, acompañado de una botella de vino. Realmente se sentía con ganas de mimarse un poco, si había algo que no quería, era caer en la depresión. Cuando le trajeron su orden, y al momento de disponerse a deleitarla, unas manos taparon sus ojos, supuso que la persona que estaba haciendo eso quería jugar al "adivina quien soy", pero él no era de las personas que gustaran de esos jueguitos, así que retiró bruscamente las dichosas manos de sus ojos para ver quién era. Y será la casualidad, el destino, Dios, Zeus, Orochi o cualquier otra fuerza sobrenatural, pero detrás de él estaba justamente la persona que quería ver.

—¡Athena!— exclamó algo entrecortado.

—Hola, Iori… me lastimas…— dijo ella, haciendo una mueca porque él estaba apretando fuerte sus manos. Él las soltó rápidamente. Había actuado por reflejo pensando que era alguien que quería fastidiarlo, o que tal vez era una fan desquiciada con intención de manosearlo (acontecimiento que tuvo lugar en el pasado), o quien sabe tal vez algún maniático secuestrador… No, eso era una posibilidad muy remota. Reconoció que había actuado tontamente.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!—musitó a manera de ruego, y ella sonrió.—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—A pues… ¿ves ese pequeño escenario, al lado del piano?—le preguntó señalando un amplio y agradable espacio en el que había un micrófono y un piano color marfil. Iori asintió— Bueno, esta noche cantaré una canción ahí, gracias a que mi representante debe un favor al dueño del lugar y me lo hace pagar a mí…—dijo sonriendo.

—Ah, ¡qué bien! ¿Quieres… quieres sentarte?— preguntó despistadamente el pelirrojo. Se veía algo nervioso. Athena hizo un gesto que él interpreto cómo "déjame ver si puedo" y le dijo que la esperara un minuto. Él se sentó y empezó a comer, mirando de vez en cuando para el lugar por donde se había ido Athena. Después de varios minutos ella regresó.

—Ahora sí, lo siento, pero al parecer tengo que pedir permiso para todo—contó ella, algo irritada.

—Pide algo, yo invito…—dijo Iori, viendo cómo ella miraba de reojo su plato. Se notaba que estaba hambrienta, pero ella negó con la cabeza, no quería ser molestia para él. —Por favor, acompáñame— rogó él y Athena, no se sabe si guiándose por aquel gesto o por hambre, aceptó. Pidió espagueti. —No me lo creerás, pero hoy tenía ganas de verte—comentó Iori, bajando un poco la mirada.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y porqué?— preguntó ella sonriendo, algo extrañada. Es que era Iori Yagami la persona que acababa de decir eso.

—Por que tenías razón, en todo… — Iori suspiró al dar la respuesta.

—¿Leona y tú ya no…?

—No. Desde hace unas dos horas que ya no— interrumpió el pelirrojo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha.

—Ah, lo lamento mucho…

—No te preocupes: iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero no me quería dar cuenta de eso. Es que enserio pensé que iba a durar más con ella, pero tenías razón: las cosas no se dan siempre como uno las quiere, y también tenías razón al decirme que tenía que hablar con ella de esto, porque al final perdí mi tiempo, pero no importa: no me arrepiento— dijo él, mirando fijamente los ojos de Athena. Ella sonrió levemente y dijo:

— ¡Me gusta esa actitud!... Bueno, cada principio tiene su final, lo bueno es que lo estás tomando demasiado bien y te estás recuperando: no todos pueden hacer eso…—dijo, con la mirada triste clavada en su tenedor, al tiempo que lo hacía girar para envolver la pasta en él. Iori podría haber jurado ver un asomo de lágrima en esos dulces ojos violetas, y no pudo resistir la tentación.

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y Kensou?

—Este… Sí, es sólo que… —parecía algo quebrada su voz al responder. Iori la escuchaba atento: ella lo había apoyado y ahora era su turno.— A veces las peleas y discusiones desgastan lo bueno en una relación, y ya se estaba volviendo enfermizo estar así. No quiero llegar a odiarlo, ¡jamás! He vivido los momentos más graciosos y bonitos de mi vida a su lado, y es por eso que nos separamos, no sólo para no llegar a esos extremos, sino también para que en el entrenamiento las cosas no se pongan raras, sobre todo con el maestro. El problema es que lo extraño, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos y es raro estar separados… Pero por otra parte, debo seguir mis propios consejos y buscar la felicidad—concluyó sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas no invitadas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Vaya… Pero creo que está bien eso, de separarse antes de llegar a odiarse. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez un tiempo haga que todo mejore— comentó Iori, en un intento de animarla.

—Sí, puede ser— concedió ella bastante esperanzada.—Seguiré tus pasos y no me deprimiré más. Iori…—dijo algo tímida.

— Dime— respondió él, impaciente por saber qué iba a decir.

—De verdad aprecio mucho tu apoyo. ¿Puedo llamarte "amigo"?— preguntó sonriendo, y a Iri le gustó la manera dulce en que lo pidió. Sonrió levemente.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Gracias! Ahora que somos amigos, me gustaría invitarte a escucharme cantar esta noche— Iori abrió los ojos ampliamente—¡No hay problema si no quieres!— se apresuró al decir al ver el rostro del muchacho, y prosiguió algo apenada— Es sólo que me gustaría ver una cara conocida entre el público, no estará ni mi representante porque tiene que tomar un vuelo a Tokyo, y me pondré algo nerviosa de estar sola, pero no importa, ya me las arreglaré.

Iori se quedó callado en instante, un instante en el que Athena se maldijo avergonzada de pedirle tal cosa cuando hace apenas unos minutos que habían concretado su amistad.

—Será un placer— respondió al tiempo que Athena levantaba la vista emocionada. No le había disgustado que le pidiera tal cosa, más bien estaba sorprendido de que ella quisiera que la escuche cantar.

—¡Gracias, muchas, muchas GRACIAS!—exclamó ella, sonriente. En la mayoría de sus presentaciones, Kensou solía acompañarla y ella se sentía segura de que él estuviera ahí, aclamando su nombre. Pero esta vez no iba a estar Kensou: iba a estar Iori Yagami.

Después de indicarle a la hora, cómo ir vestido y la mesa que tendría en calidad de acompañante de la ídola, se despidieron con un abrazo y el ya conocido beso en la mejilla que Athena le dio a Iori aquella noche, sólo que esta vez él sí lo vio venir, y quién sabe, tal vez deseando que lo hiciera…


	3. Esa no es manera de decir adiós

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo tres.- Esa no es manera de decir "adiós"**

Llegó a su casa, directo a buscar algo para ponerse. Athena le había dicho que iban a celebrar el matrimonio de un conocido político y que tenía que vestirse formal. Eso no le agradaba mucho, de hecho odiaba ponerse traje y corbata, pero a pesar de eso no podía negar que se veía increíblemente atractivo vestido así. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez no la pasaría tan mal si tenía en mente de que lo hacía por ella. A todo esto de pronto se preguntó en qué momento había dejado de lado el pensar en Leona y pensar en Athena. ¿Acaso ella le gustaba? No, no era su tipo de mujer. A él le atraían las maduras y misteriosas, como él, y Asamiya era lo contrario a eso. Se convenció de que sólo lo hacía porque era su nueva amiga, y cuando llegó la hora, se fue camino al restaurante.

"Seguro que va a cantar alguna ridícula canción de Pop" pensó algo fastidiado, porque realmente detestaba esa música. Le parecía muy artificial, dado que el ritmo se hacía con máquinas y no con instrumentos, y él adoraba a su guitarra, le veía más sentido el tocarla que otra cosa en el mundo. Lástima que pocos pensaran así. Estaba ya buen rato sentado en una mesa cercana al escenario, tomando un vino de cortesía y una cena deliciosa a pedido de Athena, cuando de repente las luces se apagaron. Una voz sonó en todo el local.

—Vamos a darle la bienvenida a la invitada de honor de esta noche. Nada más y nada menos que… ¡Athena Asamiya!— introdujo una voz masculina, y las cortinas rojas del escenario se abrieron, dejando ver a una hermosa… No, una DESLUMBRANTE Athena parada tras el micrófono. Iori la miró atontado y boquiabierto. Athena hizo una reverencia y después de saludar animadamente al público y felicitar a los esposos, empezó a cantar sus conocidas canciónes, como Iori había predicho, de Pop. Los más jóvenes se pusieron a bailar alegremente al ritmo de la música, Iori no podía despegar los ojos de aquel ángel. Traía un vestido rojo largo, abierto a un costado, para variar muy escotado, pero no lo suficiente como para verse vulgar, muy a pesar de Iori, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar la vista de ahí. Las canciónes movidas terminaron, y Athena se acercó al micrófono:

—Esta canción la compuse hace unos días. Espero que les guste— dijo sonriendo al tiempo que miraba feliz a Iori: se había tomado la molestia de venir a verla. Él abrió bien las orejas, porque quería escuchar una composición de ella y no de sus productores. Le sorprendió ver que un hombre ocupó el asiento del piano, sospechaba que con tanta música Pop le saldrían telarañas, y se sorprendió más aún cuando vio a una mujer acercándose con una guitarra. Ahora sí estaba totalmente interesado en la canción de Athena. Y ella empezó a cantar:

_Te amé en la mañana__  
__nuestros besos profundos y cálidos._

Tenía una voz angelical al parecer de Iori. Ahora el piano empezó a sonar.

_Tu cabeza sobre la almohada__  
__como una tormenta de oro dormida.__  
__Sí, muchos se amaron antes que nosotros__  
__sé que no somos los únicos,__  
__en la ciudad y en el bosque__  
__sonrieron como tú y como yo._

Era una de las canciones más hermosas que él había tenido la suerte de escuchar. Notó que muchos se ponían a bailar lentamente bajo las tenues luces color púrpura, el color que más la identificaba a ella, pero nada hizo que apartara la vista de ese fenómeno, de ese milagro que era Athena.

_Pero ahora esto empieza a distanciarse__  
__y ambos debemos intentarlo,__  
__tus ojos son suaves con el dolor,__  
__Oye, esa no es manera de decir "adiós"…_

Pero de repente algo horrible pasó: unas lágrimas surcaron los ojos de la joven. Iori detestó eso. Sentía ganas de golpear al causante, y él sabía muy bien quien era.

_No estoy buscando a nadie__  
__que me haga perder mi tiempo.__  
__Camina hasta la esquina,__  
__nuestros pasos siempre rítmicos.__  
__Tú sabes que mi amor se va contigo__  
__así como tu amor queda conmigo._

__Aunque todos los demás presentes estaban ocupados bailando, hipnotizados por aquella voz tan preciosa, Iori notó la tristeza en aquellos ojos púrpuras. Era algo terrible de ver, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que aquellos sentimientos la hacían cantar con todo el corazón.

_Es sólo la forma en que cambia__  
__Al igual que la línea de la costa y el mar,__  
__Pero no hablemos de amor o de cadenas__  
__Y cosas que no podemos separar,__  
__tus ojos son suaves con el dolor,__  
__¡Oye!, esa no es manera de decir adiós…_

Ella cerró los ojos, probablemente recordando todos sus momentos vividos. Hubo un solo de guitarra y piano, en el que ella aprovechó para disimuladamente secarse las lágrimas, antes de seguir.

_Te amé en la mañana__  
__nuestros besos profundos y cálidos._

Esta canción hacía que el que la escuchara sintiera una ligera opresión en el corazón. Todos tienen una historia de amor fallida, y te identificaba, pero al mismo tiempo, era como que sanaba todas tus heridas.

_Tu cabeza sobre la almohada__  
__como una tormenta de oro dormida.__  
__Sí, muchos se amaron antes que nosotros__  
__sé que no somos los únicos,__  
__en la ciudad y en el bosque__  
__sonrieron como tú y como yo._

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando a nada en específico, mientras aferraba fuertemente el soporte del micrófono con una de sus manos.

_Pero ahora esto empieza a distanciarse__  
__y ambos debemos intentarlo,__  
__tus ojos se suavizan con el dolor…__  
__¡Oye!, esa no es manera de decir "adiós"._

Y algo bueno sucedió. Athena volvió la vista a Iori, y algo la hizo detener su llanto y empezar a sonreír: recordaba que él seguía adelante, a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué ella no? Él la miró como quien da una mano para levantarse, y terminó su canción con una gran y hermosa sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios.

_¡Oye! Esa no es manera de decir "adiós"…_

N/A: Seguro que sospecharán que esta canción significa mucho para mí, y no se equivocan. Es una de mis favoritas, y creí que sería buena en este fic. Sé que no tiene importancia pero definitivamente marcó el final de una gran historia en mi vida. Y es verdad: todos tenemos un amor que no pudo ser, y que por más que nos duela en el alma, nada podemos hacer para remediarlo. Bueno, antes de irme más por las ramas (por las raíces, diría yo xD) , la canción pertenece a Leonard Cohen, aunque la versión que escucho yo es de Roberta Flack, se llama "Hey, that's no way to say goodbye". No es muy conocida, pero si la escuchan sabrán cómo me siento yo. Espero que haya gustado.


	4. Me alegro

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo cuatro.- Me alegro**

El público, conmocionado con tan bella canción, aplaudió con entusiasmo, y Athena correspondió con una reverencia. Ya había terminado su acto, e iban a empezar el brindis. Ella bajó del escenario e hizo una seña a Iori para que la siguiera, que después de haberla visto en su presentación, era capaz de seguir cualquiera de sus órdenes. Lo condujo hasta la salida trasera del restaurante.

—¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó aún atontado.

—¿Pensaste que nos íbamos a quedar toda la noche ahí ?— respondió sonriendo—¡Ni pensarlo, nos moriríamos de aburrimiento!

—Ah, bueno… ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Creo que no hay mejor lugar para ir a esta hora que el bar de King— avisó Athena guiñando un ojo, mientras caminaban rumbo al bar, que no quedaba muy lejos.—A propósito,¡ te ves muy bien de traje!— exclamó Athena al tiempo que miraba de pies a cabeza a su acompañante, que empezó a enrojecer. Supuso que ahora era su turno de decirle cómo se veía.

—Gracias… tú también te ves… bien— dijo tímido. Athena sonrió, y desvió la vista, en ese momento Iori luchaba contra su propio yo. "¿Bien? ¡¿BIEN?! ¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA? ¡De todas las palabras halagadoras que existen escogiste "bien"! ¡Metiste la pata hasta las rodillas, compadre!" le dio ganas de golpearse contra la pared más cercana. No era la primera vez que estaba a solas con una chica, entonces: ¿por qué con ella era diferente?

Tímido… él no era ningún novato en cuanto al tema, sabía como derretir el corazón de una mujer.

Llegaron, y al entrar, los conocidos que tenían se sorprendieron de verlos juntos. Era algo imposible, y no tardaron en preguntar si salían juntos o no, a lo que ellos respondían que sólo eran amigos.

Después de varios tragos y un poco de mareo en Athena, salieron del lugar. Iori se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Ella caminaba tambaleándose, y varias veces lo guió por el camino que no era. Cuando por fin llegaron a la bendita dirección de Athena, ella lo invitó a pasar. Subiendo en el elevador, ella dijo:

—En verdad la pasé bien hoy. No vayas a tu casa: quédate conmigo—pidió Athena aferrándose fuerte al brazo de él para no caerse. Él abrió sus ojos azules.

—¿Enserio quieres que me quede? ¿Contigo?

—Sí… Bueno, no conmigo, en mi cama— dijo ella riendo torpemente— Sino que tengo un cuarto de invitados… y puedes quedarte ahí. Nadie te molestará, lo prometo.

—Aaahh, bueno, está bien—aceptó Iori, por alguna razón decepcionado.

Athena sacó sus llaves y las depositó en la cerradura. Al tiempo que abrió la puerta, cayó desplomada al suelo, entrando en profundo sueño.

—Recuérdame nunca más llevarte a un bar…— susurró Iori y la levantó, cargándola en brazos y adivinando cuál era su habitación.

La pudo reconocer porque estaba llena de fotos de ella y Kensou. Por algún motivo desconocido, le molestó que ella aún guardara esas fotos. ¿Qué lograba con eso? ¡Nada! Nada más que torturarse con recuerdos… La depositó lentamente en su cama, y sintió el deseo de besar su frente. Después de hacerlo, se dispuso a salir pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de Athena :

—Iori…

—Dime…— volvió a acercarse a ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias por haber venido hoy, significa mucho para mí…

—No es nada… De verdad me sorprendiste—respondió él, susurrándole en el oído. Ella parpadeó repetidas veces. Y de pronto, sintió el impulso de besarla, así que lo hizo. Por unos segundos todo iba de maravilla, hasta que ella se apartó de él.

—No puedo… Kensou—dijo bajando la mirada.

—Te entiendo…— dijo él, algo molesto, y se fue de su habitación, rogando que a la mañana siguiente ella no se acordara de eso, porque él la besó estando borracha.

Se quedó pensativo en el cuarto de al lado y después de un tiempo, se durmió.

Al despertar, salió en busca de Athena, y la encontró en la cocina, con un claro dolor de cabeza y toda despeinada.

—Madre mía… ¡qué resaca!—exclamó al mirarlo. — ¿A qué hora viniste?

Iori respiró aliviado: ella no se acordaba de nada. Le explicó que ella lo invitó a quedarse y que la tuvo que llevar inconsciente hasta su habitación.

— ¡Rayos! No debo beber tequila…—soltó ella riendo. Iori le sonrió.

—Escucha: anoche estuviste increíble. No sé cómo hiciste esa canción, es muy hermosa…

—Gracias, supongo que sólo si estás pasando por un momento triste puedes escribir una canción así—respondió ella, frotándose la frente.—¿No pasó nada más anoche, verdad? Porque las veces que bebo, no soy consciente de lo que hago y digo, y cómo anoche estabas tan lindo, no me extrañaría si me hubiera puesto babosa contigo…— comentó ella, riendo como siempre, Iori negó de inmediato.—¡Qué bueno!

Depués de haber desayunado, Athena miró a Iori y dijo:

—Me alegra que hayas aparecido en mi camino, Yagami— sonrió, haciendo maravillar a Iori con ese gesto— Eres lo mejor que me pasó en los últimos meses.—dicho esto se puso roja como tomate y se retiró a darse un baño, dejando a Iori perplejo y con sensaciones que no había conocido jamás.


	5. Tiempo al tiempo

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo cinco.- Tiempo al tiempo**

Durante las siguientes semanas, Iori y Athena se volvieron más unidos. Los a veces escasos momentos que tenían libres los usaban en salir juntos a ver películas, escuchar recitales, comer o tomar un café. Definitivamente su amistad había ayudado a ambos a distraerse del rompimiento de sus respectivas relaciones, y es que eso se necesita para olvidar a alguien: distraerse, divertirse, compartir con otras personas, y estaba surtiendo efecto.

Pero al mismo tiempo, también significó rivalidades entre admiradores de Athena y fans de Iori. A los primeros no les hacía ninguna gracia el rompimiento de su pareja favorita, y a los segundos, en su mayoría mujeres, parecían creer en verdad que tendrían chances con el pelirrojo.

"La verdad que esta gente se toma muy enserio sus parejas favoritas… "pensó Iori, disgustado, cuando después de salir de ver una película de terror con su amiga, le gritaron que era un "rompehogares", y por su parte, Athena se ganó varios insultos que no valen la pena repetir. Pero ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a cosas como estas, y es que todos los participantes del torneo ya se resignaban a que mucha gente estuviera al pendiente de sus vidas, y más para ellos, que eran músicos.

Ahora se encontraban en casa de Athena, quien estaba entretenida mirando la televisión, uno de esos programas dedicados a las celebridades que a Iori lo hacían dar ganas de vomitar por lo metiches que eran, pero justamente estaban hablando de Asamiya. Ellos se reían de esa bola de ineptos: ¿qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás?

—_Al parecer, aún no se confirma nada acerca de la relación del pelirrojo con Athena, aunque ya todos sabemos que pasa algo ahí…—_ decía con voz chillona y falsamente dulzona una chica rubia de abundante busto con aspecto de no tener mucho cerebro ni una vida propia. Athena miró a Iori y ambos sonrieron al escuchar eso: ¿era tan extravagante el hecho de que fueran amigos? Pero la chica volvió a hablar, haciendo que ambos volvieran la vista a ella —_ Bueno, al parecer su antiguo novio, Sie Kensou quien es también compañero de equipo de Asamiya en el famoso torneo, ya se repuso de su fallida relación y estrena nueva novia_— Iori observó como Athena entornó los ojos ante esas palabras, mientras apretaba fuertemente el vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano—_y estoy segura de que será una BOMBA cuando vean quien es la damisela._ _¿Quieren saber quién es?—_Se escuchó al público gritar "¡SÍ!", Athena se estremeció— _Diré quién es después de comerciales. Pausa y volvemos_.

Iori miró a Athena, ella estaba con la vista clavada al suelo, seria, y aún sosteniendo fuerte el vaso en su mano izquierda. Extendió su mano hacia el control remoto, con la intención de que ella no se entere del nuevo amor de Kensou y no se torture con eso, pero al verlo ella le negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender de que quería escuchar eso. Iori se resignó, y los momentos en los que pasaban los comerciales fueron los más lentos y agobiantes para ambos. Para el momento en que el programa retornó, Athena ya respiraba agitadamente.

—_Y tal como lo prometí, aquí están unas fotos de la nueva novia del participante Sie Kensou, segura de que quedarán K-O cuando se enteren…—_ empezaron a mostrar, una tras otra, fotos en las cuales Kensou aparecía de la mano, besándose con una muchacha a quien no se le veía bien la cara. El vaso que apretaba la muchacha rechinó, haciendo preocupar a su amigo— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! No se nota quién es, pero esta foto la presentará por sí sola…—dijo la presentadora, y al terminar la imagen de una muchacha ocupó toda la pantalla. Al verla, el vaso se rompió por completo, haciendo estremecer a Iori.

—¿Diamond? ¡¿KULA DIAMOND?!—gritó Athena, acto seguido estampó el pedazo de vaso que aún sostenía en su mano en medio de la pantalla del desdichado televisor que, aunque no se rompió, sí se quedó con una rajadura mediana y se apagó. Athena, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió corriendo a su habitación, ante la mirada apenada de Iori. Éste la siguió, a pesar de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta. Desde adentro se escuchaban estallidos, claramente de portarretratos.

— ¡Se suponía que nos habíamos dado un tiempo, maldito imbécil!— la escuchó gritar en un sollozo, al tiempo que la sintió recargarse sobre la puerta.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, Athe?— pidió tierna y suavemente el pelirrojo. No se escuchó nada en un buen rato, pero aún así no se movió de su lugar, porque ese era su lugar: donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Finalmente ella abrió la puerta, ante la sorpresa de Iori se desplomó en sus brazos, necesitaba un abrazo. Él acarició su cabello púrpura en un intento de calmarla.

—No era así como esperaba que mi vida fuese…— susurró con la mirada perdida, enterrada en el pecho de su amigo.

— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Athena!— exclamó un claramente enojado Iori, haciendo que ella levantara la vista hacia él con expresión confusa — ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Tienes veinte años, por Dios! ¿Enserio creíste que él sería la única persona en tu vida? ¡Despierta! No puedes comportarte así por una relación acabada, es tiempo de que madures. Tienes toda una vida por delante y seguramente tendrás otros amores, así que deja de lloriquear, ¿quieres? — dijo fuerte y fríamente el pelirrojo, dejando a Athena bastante dolida.

Ella hizo ademán de querer darle una bofetada, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que tenía razón. Así que simplemente bajó la mirada y se limitó a decir, con lágrimas en los ojos:

—¿Enserio crees que pueda encontrar a alguien como él?

Esto ya era el colmo. Iori frunció el ceño y la miró casi con desprecio.

—No sé si como él, pero alguien mejor vas a encontrar— la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Quería convencerla de que merecía alguien que no la hiriera, que estuviera siempre ahí con ella, que la complaciera en todo como era debido, que la aguante con sus defectos, tal y como es… Y ahí se dio cuenta de que él había estado haciendo todo eso en todo el tiempo en el que fueron amigos, eso lo impulsó a besarla. Y ella no le fue indiferente, porque al parecer todas sus penas se borraron en el momento en que Iori chocó sus labios contra los de ella…

Profundizó ese beso. El beso que inconscientemente había estado anhelando desde que miró a Iori mientras cantaba aquella noche. Porque en él había algo que la hacía calmar todas sus tristezas… Tan diferente de ella y parecía ser todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Ves? Tarde o temprano, aparece alguien nuevo…— susurró Iori, dejando de lado su semblante frío y abrazando muy fuerte a la muchacha. Athena sonrió y cerró los ojos, preparándose para tener aún más…


	6. Indecisa

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo seis.- Indecisa**

Despertó tranquilamente, revisó si aquel hombre seguía acostado a su lado, y así era. Aún dormía, una de sus manos se encontraba sirviendo de almohada para ella. Sonrió al pensar que si alguien en el pasado le hubiese dicho que tendría en un romance con Iori Yagami, hubiera llamado al manicomio.

Pero la palabra "manicomio" la hizo acordarse de algo: esa mañana había hecho un hueco en su agenda para entrenar con el maestro Chin, y por ende, vería a Kensou. Esa idea la disgustó. Se levantó a toda velocidad, se vistió, arregló y desayunó. Volvió a la habitación y se acercó al oído de Iori:

—Iori, debo ir al entrenamiento…

Él se cambió de postura soltando un bufido: no le gustaba que lo despertaran.

"Mejor así" se dijo Athena, sonriendo, al tiempo que besaba la frente de su gruñón compañero. Se notaba que estaba durmiendo muy a gusto, y tras admirarlo por última vez, Athena se marchó.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, maestro Chin!— se disculpó Athena al llegar, mientras jadeaba de cansancio. Kensou la miró de reojo.

—No hay problema, Asamiya— dijo el maestro. No estaba tan borracho. Athena hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. —Pero si vuelve a pasar, no regresas— advirtió amenazador mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice, y ella quedó asustada ante esas palabras. — ¡No es cierto, sólo bromeo!—aclaró riendo a carcajadas y ella lo imitó.

— ¡Sabía que me estaba queriendo tomar el pelo, maestro!

—Soy impredecible, ¿eh? Bien, Athena, quiero que me muestres si has estado practicando…—ordenó Chin al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos, expectativo. Athena respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Maestro, he aprovechado algunos momentos de ira para centralizar toda mi energía…— al terminar de decirlo, dirigió una fugaz mirada de odio hacia Kensou, que no la pasó desapercibida.

Adoptó su posición de combate. El maestro seguía con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que lo atacara. Cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar toda la ira que había sentido el día anterior, en el momento en que vio las fotos de Kensou y Kula. Pero, por más que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo volver a sentir esa furia. Es que ahora parecía banal amargarse la vida con eso: las últimas horas habían sido estupendas. Entonces, en vez de centrarse en Kensou, se centró en Iori: sus besos, sus caricias, sus hermosos ojos azules…

Teniendo eso en mente, no había quien la detuviera. Lanzó una bola de energía en dirección al maestro, pero este la evadió ágilmente. Repitió lo anterior, siendo otra vez esquivada por su maestro. Pero ella, astutamente, aprovechó el momento en que se cubría para correr hacia él, y cuando éste bajó la guardia, Athena empezó a darle golpes, levantándolo del suelo, y una vez que hubo aterrizado, lanzó otra bola, más grande que las anteriores, y esta vez sí que lo derribo. El maestro se levantó y trató de recobrarse, mientras ella esperaba su veredicto impaciente.

—Has estado feliz últimamente, ¿verdad Athena?— preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella carraspeó y Kensou los miró, confundido.

— ¿Qué intenta decirme?

—Tus proyectiles cambian de color depende a tu estado de ánimo. Casi siempre son rosados tornando a rojo, pero esta vez fueron casi violetas. Eso significa que tus energías están relucientes, y eso no puede ser producto de otra cosa más que de algún suceso que te haya hecho feliz…—explicó el maestro, guiñándole el ojo. Athena sonrió algo colorada y Kensou frunció el ceño.

Más tarde, cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado, estaban almorzando. Athena ignoraba monumentalmente a Kensou al hablar con su maestro, y pocos minutos después, éste se retiró (probablemente porque su botella estaba vacía). El muchacho aprovechó esto para acercarse a Athena.

—Hola, linda— le dijo y ella solamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sin mirarlo— Eso de ignorarme no te queda, ¿qué te pasa?— esta pregunta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sacarle una risa cantarina a Athena. Lo miró casi con lástima.

— ¿A mí? ¡A mí no me pasa nada! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¿No escuchaste al maestro?

—Sí, lo oí… Lo que quiero saber es porqué estás así conmigo— dijo él, con mirada severa. —Se supone que habíamos quedado como amigos…

—NO—interrumpió Athena, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. —Se supone que nos habíamos dado un tiempo, y por lo visto, lo estás disfrutando mucho con Diamond.

— ¿Así que Kula te pone celosa?—inquirió Kensou con una pícara sonrisa. Athena enrojeció y se puso aún más furiosa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó, luego se dio la vuelta y respiró profundo, trató de relajarse y prosiguió con voz apagada—Dijiste que querías estar solo un tiempo, que querías darnos un respiro…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Athena?— saltó Kensou, con el ceño fruncido, agarrando el brazo de ella y así obligándola a darse la vuelta y mirarlo— ¿Crees que no sé lo tuyo con Yagami?

— ¡Iori y yo sólo somos amigos…!—se defendió Athena, pero estaba segura de que no era así.

— ¡No me vengas con esa basura!— exclamó él. — ¡Tú detestabas a Yagami y eres amiga de Kyo! ¿Esperas que crea que él y tú son "sólo amigos"? ¿Que tienen muchas cosas en común? ¿Qué se dan consejos y apoyo?— terminó hecho una furia y soltando una risa burlona.

—No importa si me crees o no, Kensou. Parece que la confianza entre nosotros desapareció hace mucho tiempo…— respondió ella, triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.—¿Sabes lo que más me duele?— le preguntó en un sollozo, él la miró apenado y confundido— Que pensé que todo iba a mejorar en este tiempo… Que podíamos volver a ser lo que una vez fuimos, pero en vez de hacernos extrañarnos, este tiempo nos está separando más.

—Athena…

Ella se secó las lágrimas y se marchó corriendo. Mientras caminaba atravesando un puente, una pregunta atacó sus pensamientos.

"_¿Kensou o Iori?"_

Bueno, el primero estaba con otra persona. Ella no quería que él dejara a Kula si no era lo que quería. Sí, quería volver con él: no podía negar eso. Pero no quería estar con él si todo seguía como era antes. E Iori… él había estado ahí con ella, tratando de animarla y dándole su amistad, y tampoco podía negar que lo que habían vivido la noche anterior fue mágico.

—No sé que hacer… estoy tan indecisa…— musitó al abrir la puerta de su departamento. Al entrar, vio a Iori sentado en el sillón y con semblante serio


	7. Lejos

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo siete.- Lejos**

—Hola, dormilón…— lo saludó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?— le preguntó él, fríamente. A ella le disgustó eso.

"¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?" pensó molesta. Al fin y al cabo, aún eran amigos, y no se atrevieron a cambiar eso la noche anterior. Entonces, ¿por qué creía que tenía derechos sobre ella? Ni que fuera su padre o algo así. Pero trató de serenarse, no quería discutir con él también.

—Fui a entrenar con el maestro. Te avisé antes de irme, pero seguiste durmiendo y…

— ¿Él estaba ahí?— preguntó Iori, serio y mirándola como para matarla. Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos.

—Obvio, es mi compañero de equipo. ¿Tengo que darte tantas explicaciones?— preguntó ella, claramente enojada, y tiró su bolso al lado de una mesa con cierto desdén. Él arqueó las cejas al oír eso último, luego agarró sus cosas y se marchó.

— ¡Está bien, vete!— gritó ella cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele. No quería ir a pedirle disculpas a Iori. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? No era su novio; era su amigo. Sí, tal vez la noche pasada las cosas se habían salido de control, pero él sabía de sobra que Athena aún sentía cosas por Kensou.

Pero mientras miraba -por así decirlo porque tenía la vista perdida- la tele, empezó a extrañar a su "amigo". Ok, afuera estaba lloviendo, pero salió disparada a buscarlo.

"Lo qué pasó ayer no pasa entre los amigos, no seas tonta" se dijo, mientras corría hacia la casa de Iori, sonriendo ante esos pensamientos. Estaba empapada y le hacía mucho frío, pero aún así, siguió corriendo. Al llegar tocó el timbre, y nadie le contestó. Esperó por un buen tiempo y nada. Su celular sonó: era su representante:

—¡Tienes una presentación en Londres, el avión despega en dos horas, y TÚ TRANQUILA PASEANDO POR SOUTH TOWN!— Athena quedó en shock: se había olvidado de eso. Todo lo que pasó en estos últimos días la habían hecho olvidarse de sus compromisos.— Te dejo quedarte para tu estúpido entrenamiento… ¿Y ASÍ ME LO PAGAS?

—¡Ya, tranquilízate! Escucha… Estaré lista en media hora, pero con una condición: llevaré a Iori— dijo tranquila, porque sabía el griterío que se avecinaba.

—¡¿Vas a traer a ese estúpido pelirrojo y me avisas a esta hora…?!

— ¡GRACIAAAS! — dijo sonriendo Athena, ignorando el sermón de su representante y colgando fresca el celular. De repente, tuvo una especie de corazonada y se dirigió a la plaza en la que Iori le había salvado la vida (o más bien, la cabeza). Agitada, recorrió el lugar hasta llegar cerca del banco donde Iori estaba sentado aquella vez, y para su sorpresa, él estaba ahí. Sintió alegría repentina, y estaba a punto de correr hacia él, pero se percató de que no estaba solo. Retrocedió un poco, se escondió detrás de un árbol y miró tratando de reconocer a esa persona. Y para su pesar, no era nada más ni nada menos que Leona Heidern. Ambos estaban sentados, charlando y Athena se sintió muy triste.

Ya podía imaginárselos: se encuentran después de un tiempo, se cuentan cómo ha ido sus vidas, empiezan a extrañar el estar juntos… "Como en una maldita película romántica…bueno, yo aún siento algo por Kensou: no puedo quejarme" pensó con amargura, y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y miró por última vez a Iori. Ahora ambos estaban parados y se dieron un abrazo, Iori posó sus ojos en Athena, que al darse cuenta de haber sido vista, echó a correr.

— ¡Athena!— le gritó él, y empezó a correr siguiéndola, Leona lo miró alejarse algo apenada.

Asamiya tomó el primer taxi que encontró y pidió que fuera lo más rápido que pudiese a su dirección. El pelirrojo corrió detrás del auto hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos púrpuras, se apresuró a secarla. Al llegar, subió a su departamento y lo más rápido que pudo empacó sus cosas. Quería irse, en verdad, este viaje no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Su representante estaba en un auto negro en frente del lujoso edificio en el que vivía Athena. Bajó en el ascensor con un extraño pesar en la boca del estómago, sosteniendo fuerte su valija.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal, vio a Iori con apariencia de haber corrido un maratón. Trató de esquivarlo, pero él sostuvo su brazo.

—Déjame… que te… explique— balbuceó jadeando.

—No tienes que hacerlo, enserio, ¡que bueno que hayan arreglado las cosas! Soy tu amiga ¿recuerdas?— dijo forzando una sonrisa. —Siempre te apoyaré.

— ¿A… dónde… vas?— preguntó Iori al ver su valija, frotándose el pecho: se ve que le dolía usar la voz.

—Tengo una presentación en Londres— se escucharon bocinazos y gritos agobiantes clamando por Athena.— Tengo que irme Iori. Lamento cómo te traté en casa… Cuando vuelva me cuentas que pasó con Leona, ¿sí?— dijo, aún con la sonrisa fingida, tratando de soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo, que no parecía querer dejarla ir.

—Athena… debes escucharme…—empezó Iori, pero en ese momento, la representante de la cantante apareció a su lado.

—¡Ya es tarde, ATHENA!— exclamó enojada. Miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio al agitado y sudoroso pelirrojo y le preguntó: — Y tú, ¿vienes o te tengo que mandar una invitación?

Iori la miró extrañado y Athena, algo colorada se apresuró a decir:

—Eh, ya tenemos que irnos. ¡Nos vemos a la vuelta, Iori!— agarró del brazo a la otra y se la llevó, prácticamente arrastrándola. Él seguía llamándola pero lo ignoró, se subió al auto y partieron.

Al subir, Athena no resistió más y se echó a llorar. Su representante se dio vuelta a mirarla.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy llorando… ¿tú qué crees?— respondió molesta Athena.


	8. Caminos separados

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo ocho.- Caminos separados**

Iori se despertó. Athena no estaba ahí. Se levantó y la buscó por el amplio departamento, sin éxito: había salido. Suspiró, fue a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar, aunque a esa hora ya no se le llamaba desayuno, porque eran más de las once. Después de comer unas tostadas, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele. No había pasado más de una hora cuando escuchó ruido afuera de la puerta. Agarró el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Athena abrió la puerta y lo miró, sonriente.

—Hola, dormilón…— lo saludó, mientras cerraba la puerta. A él no le agradó el modo fresco en el que lo hizo: después de todo se había ido sin despertarlo ni decirle adónde.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?—preguntó frío, de modo que ella supiera que estaba molesto. Notó que la sonrisa de ella desapareció de sus labios.

—Fui a entrenar con el maestro. Te avisé antes de irme, pero seguiste durmiendo y…

Seguramente había visto a Kensou, Iori notó que los ojos de ella estaban algo hinchados.

— ¿Él estaba ahí?— inquirió, mirándola con ojos inquietantes. Estaba seguro de que ella había vuelto a sufrir por ese imbécil.

—Obvio, es mi compañero de equipo. ¿Tengo que darte tantas explicaciones?— resopló ella, lanzando su bolso. Arqueó las cejas, eso lo impactó."¿Está mal que le pregunte eso? Sólo quería saber… ah, que se vaya al demonio, histérica" pensó, irritado. Agarró su celular, su chaqueta de cuero, su billetera y se marchó. Al cerrar la puerta, escuchó a Athena gritarle:

— ¡Está bien, vete!

Eso lo hizo enfurecer. O sea que para ella, nada había cambiado. Seguían siendo amigos nada más. No le debía explicaciones ni nada, porque "sólo eran amigos".

"Amigos… Sí, claro, los amigos se comen a besos y se entregan uno al otro" pensó él con ironía, mientras caminaba sin rumbo. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a su casa en este momento, así que decidió ir a la plaza en la que había estado la noche que se encontró con Athena. Se sentó en el mismo banco que aquella noche. Pasados unos instantes, escuchó una voz conocida muy cerca de él.

— ¿Iori?— No sólo era una voz conocida, sino que era la voz de…

— ¡Leona!— exclamó al verla, sin poder creer. "Debo venir más seguido aquí, pasan cosas interesantes" pensó él, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Estaba hermosa, vestida con ropa casual. Ella le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien… ¿Qué haces por aquí?— preguntó él.

—Ah, pues, es mi día libre y con Whip queríamos comprar algo en el centro comercial para Clark que está de cumpleaños, pero al final se puso a probarse ropa y una vez que empieza… ¡Diablos, no hay quien la pare! así que me escapé a dar una vuelta por aquí.

— ¿Sigues odiando el ir de compras, no?— le dijo él, sonriendo y ella asintió. Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ambos.

—Escucha, Iori, acerca de lo que pasó…

—No lo hagas— la interrumpió él, mirándola a los ojos. —No hablemos de eso: quedó en el pasado— le dijo, muy convencido. Tiempo atrás, se había imaginado qué decirle cuando la volviera a ver, todas esas pequeñas cosas que en la carta que le dejo no estaban plasmadas, todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella… Pero un día dejó de hacerlo. Ahora pensaba que si la volvía a ver, la saludaría y le preguntaría cómo iba todo.

_Porque ya no tiene sentido hablar de cosas tristes, lo único que se logra con eso es dar tres pasos atrás cuando se tiene todo un camino adelante, esperándote con sorpresas y experiencias tal vez mejores de las que ya habías vivido, tal vez mejores de las que esperaste…_

Porque, por más que cuando tenía a Leona a su lado sentía que nunca más se iban a separar, un día la tuvo que dejar ir: había otra persona que estaba destinada a estar con ella.

_Porque arrepentirse, o buscarle razones a lo ya ocurrido, no hace otra cosa más despistarte del presente. A veces es mejor dejar los recuerdos, sean lindos, tristes, oscuros o __**maravillosos**__, tal y como están, y no tratar de volver a vivirlos o quererlos cambiar. Eso no lo podemos hacer._

—Está bien, no diré nada…— le dijo ella, con una sonrisa tierna. — Fue feo no haber podido hablar contigo pero, ahora que lo pienso, tenías razón: era mejor así.

— ¿Cómo está todo con Jones?— le preguntó Iori, y no se sintió incómodo al hablar de él. Ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ahora era la persona que alguna vez amó, y eso lo hacía querer verla feliz. Hasta a él mismo le sorprendió cómo no le dolió el preguntarle cómo iba su relación. Ella soltó un suspiro, claramente tampoco le incomodaba hablar de él.

—Está bien, en el cuartel entreteniendo a Clark… aunque conociéndolo, ya le contó que vinimos a comprarle un regalo— respondió ella sonriendo, y él la imitó. — ¿Y tú sales con alguien?— preguntó curiosa. Iori se alegró, porque después de todo conservaron su amistad, y eso era mejor convertirse en desconocidos.

"…_Espero que sean muy felices, y que podamos ser amigos, después de todo…"_ era lo que decía al final de la carta.

—No… — ella lo miró escéptica, y él sonrió— Bueno, Athena y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, y no sé… creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ella, pero creo que sólo quiere ser mi amiga, porque aún siente algo por su ex novio.

— ¿Athena?— preguntó extrañada Leona, porque no era del tipo de Iori. Eran tan distintos uno del otro...— ¿Terminó con Sie Kensou?

—Hace mucho. Se nota que no miras los programas de chismerío, y te felicito: son una porquería— le dijo sinceramente y ella asintió comprensiva. Ambos odiaban esas cosas.

—Mmm…— dijo ella, mirando su celular. —Whip me está buscando: por fin terminó sus estúpidas compras. Me tengo que ir, pero me gustó mucho volver a verte— se levantó e Iori la imitó. Luego ella lo abrazó fuerte. —No dejes pasar las oportunidades, si Athena es a quien quieres, lucha por ella. Mereces ser feliz—le susurró al oído. Cuando Iori abrió los ojos, vio a la distancia a una joven observándolos, y quedó en shock al reconocerla bien. Ella empezó a correr.

—¡Athena!— gritó, e instintivamente corrió en su dirección. Leona los miró y se sintió mal: seguro que pensó que habían vuelto o algo así.

Momentos más tarde, observaba con tristeza como se alejaba el auto en el se acababan de subir Athena y su representante.

"Lo arruiné, lo arruiné todo…" pensó, al tiempo que se marchaba a su casa.


	9. Cosas en común

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo nueve.- Cosas en común**

Tres días después, Athena volvía a South Town. A pesar de que había estado triste los últimos días, tanto que hacer le despejó un poco la mente. Aún así, no impidió que ella se "comparara" por así decirlo con Leona. Estaba segura que, de elegir, Iori la escogería a ella. Era más su tipo, aunque fuera más cerrada y distante con todo el mundo, era más madura y calmada. Athena, en cambio, siempre reía y hablaba hasta por los codos. Un gran detalle era que ambos tenían la maldición de Orochi. No tenía tantas cosas en común con Iori como él parecía tener con Leona. Y aparte que la soldada era muy hermosa, y aunque Athena era muy segura de su belleza, no podía dejar de lado ese asunto.

El pelirrojo la había llamado varias veces en esos tres días, sin embargo, en el momento en que ella se subió al auto, apagó su celular.

Llegó a su departamento: ¡qué alivio! Por fin la dejarían sola. Su representante no había dejado de fastidiarla, y siempre había dos o tres personas al cuidado de ella. Aunque la mayoría de las veces le gustaba la atención, hubiese preferido que la dejaran sola, con sus penas. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ahora estaba sola, tranquila y en paz en su hogar, con tiempo suficiente como para aclarar sus ideas.

Pero al parecer el destino no parecía dispuesto a darle un descanso, porque en el momento en que terminó de vaciar su valija y se sentó exhausta en su sillón a ver algo de tele, su puerta sonó.

"PERO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" pensó, irritada, mientras se levantaba con desánimo a ver quién era. Para su sorpresa, Kensou estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Algo confundida, lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó mientras le daba un vaso de jugo.

—Ah, ¿no puedo pasar a saludar?— le dijo él, con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró seria y continuó— Vengo a decirte que terminé con Kula.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó ella, extrañada.

—Vamos, Athena, sabes que lo hice porque quiero volver contigo…— Athena bajó la mirada.

—Pensé que estabas bien con ella…

—Pasamos un buen tiempo juntos, pero ella no es la persona con la que quería estar…— le dijo él, sonriendo. Pero ella no parecía estar para sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿estuviste con ella para que yo me pusiera celosa?— preguntó mirando fijamente a Kensou, que sorprendido por ese comportamiento no dijo nada, confirmando sus sospechas. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! ¡No se juega con los sentimientos, Kensou!— saltó ella, bastante molesta. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Además, ¡tú hiciste lo mismo con el tal Yagami! — se defendió él, como si eso justificara el lastimar a Kula.

— ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¡Te dije que sólo éramos amigos! ¡Cada vez que un reportero o alguien preguntaba, le dejaba bien claro que SÓLO ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! ¡Precisamente para que tú no creyeras eso! No debiste hacerle eso, Kensou…— le dijo bajando la vista, Kula parecía una dulce niña que no merecía que la lastimasen, y Athena no quería ser la causa de que él la hubiera utilizado.

—Olvídate de eso… Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, Athena— le dijo él, mientras se le acercaba con claras intenciones de besarla. Y era lo que Athena quería: volver con él. Pero sentía que no era lo correcto.

—Necesito pensarlo, Kensou. Han cambiado muchas cosas… Muchas— le abrió la puerta, haciéndole entender que quería que se fuera. — Necesito pensarlo.

Él, algo decepcionado y triste, la abrazó y se marchó. Athena miró su reloj: eran las diez y cuarto de la noche. Se fue a cepillar los dientes, no había otra cosa que quería hacer más que dormir. Estaba agotada, y el encuentro con Kensou no había ayudado en nada a su estrés.

Pero para acabar al parecer con la poca paciencia de la muchacha, la puerta volvió a sonar.

"ESTO ES EL COLMO" se dijo. "SI ES KENSOU OTRA VEZ, LO MANDARÉ DE UNA PATADA AL INFIERNO"

Pero esta vez no era Kensou quien estaba ahí, sino una chica con cabello azul de semblante serio.

— ¿Leona? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Necesito hablar contigo, sé que es muy tarde, pero no tenía otro momento para venir. Entenderé si no quieres hablar en este momento— le dijo muy seria, aunque eso era una costumbre en Leona, pues sólo con unas cuantas personas se desenvolvía. No se sabía es que odiaba a la humanidad o si era muy tímida, pero su fría mirada hacía pensar en lo primero.

—Adelante— la invitó a pasar Athena, con algo de miedo de aquella muchacha, y se quitó del camino para dejarla entrar. —Toma asiento, por favor…

Leona se sentó y Athena la imitó, un poco alejada porque bien sabía que la soldada tenía pendientes explosivos.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

—Es fácil encontrar direcciones si eres del Ikari— respondió tranquilamente Leona.— También sé que llegaste hace poco, estaba afuera esperándote pero vi que alguien más tocó tu puerta.

—Supongo que vienes por Iori… Escucha, entre él y yo no pasa nada…— empezó a decir Athena y muy para su sorpresa, Leona sonrió.

—Vengo por él, es verdad. Pero soy YO la que debe decir que entre él y yo no pasa nada— Athena estaba muy confundida.—Escucha… sé que nos viste abrazándonos en la plaza, pero te aseguro que sólo fue un abrazo amistoso. No nos veíamos hace mucho tiempo, lo encontré sentado en esa banca y lo saludé. Me preguntó cómo iba todo y yo hice lo mismo. Me dijo que ustedes se habían vuelto muy unidos y que…— Leona paró de hablar.

—Y que… — dijo Athena, intrigada.

—Por eso vine. Cuando te vi, supuse que habías pensado que habíamos vuelto, por eso te fuiste corriendo, ¿verdad?— le preguntó y Athena asintió despacio— Escucha: no estaría haciéndonos perder el tiempo aquí dándote explicaciones si Iori no sintiera algo por ti. Creí que tal vez no le creerías a él, así que créeme a mí cuando te digo que sólo somos amigos. Vine para aclararte eso. — concluyó, al parecer había salido de ese caparazón en el que se metía al hablar con otras personas.

—Entonces… ¿no pasó nada entre…?

—Nada, y tampoco pasará. Estoy enamorada de Ralf hasta las patas, te lo aseguro— dijo sonriendo Leona, al parecer quería ganarse la confianza y la amistad de Athena. Asamiya rió por ese comentario y finalmente dijo:

—Gracias, por haber venido y por… bueno, por todo.

Leona asintió y se levantó, dispuesta a irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, escuchó la voz de Athena:

—Leona, ¿Por qué no funcionó lo tuyo con Iori, si parece que tienen muchas cosas en común?— Leona la miró sorprendida por esa pregunta— Lamento ser tan metiche, pero no podía evitar preguntarte eso…

— ¡Porque me enamoré de otra persona, Athena! Ésa es la razón— le dijo Leona, sonriendo— Sé que Iori es muy parecido a mí, pero uno no se enamora por las cosas que se tienen en común: el amor no sabe de razones ni comodidades. Lo único que importa es que estés con la persona con la que necesitas estar, con la que quieres… No te guíes por otra cosa más que por esa.

Athena asintió feliz, y vio como se iba. Estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer ahora, y aunque moría por irse a dormir, no podía esperar más para hacer lo correcto: ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.


	10. Versus el mundo

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo diez.-Versus el mundo**

Salió de su departamento, más decidida que nunca. Llamó a Kensou, y antes de que pudiera responderle algo, le dijo:

—Ya lo pensé, y he decidido que seamos amigos— dicho esto cortó, y conociéndolo, seguro que la iba a llamar, así que apagó su celular.

Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo, sabiendo que no tenía sentido, pero no quería aguardar un solo minuto más para ser feliz. Finalmente llegó hasta su puerta, el corazón le latía bruscamente.

Iori estaba acostado en su cama, pero estaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Miraba el techo de su habitación, pensativo…

Alguien tocó su timbre. Se vistió rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, un sentimiento entre alegría y sorpresa se enterró en su pecho. Athena estaba ahí, sonriéndole. Iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque ella se le abalanzó y lo besó. Está de más decir que correspondió a ese beso sin dudarlo. Sin separarse de ella, la entró a su casa cerrando la puerta con la mano con la que no la estaba abrazando.

—Leona me dijo que no había nada entre ustedes— le dijo Athena cuando finalmente se separó de él, Iori se sorprendió mucho: ¿Leona había hecho eso por verlo feliz?—Lamento el no haberme dado cuenta de que estuviste ahí para mí todo el tiempo. Pero ahora estoy segura de que la persona con la que quiero estar, es contigo, Iori…

—Y yo sólo quiero estar contigo…— musitó él, acariciando su cabello púrpura.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando, cabeza de chorlito?— le dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente. Y estaba segura de que se le había ido el sueño…

—Así que, ¿ya no sientes nada por él?—le preguntó horas más tarde, acostado al lado de ella en su cama, abrazándola.

—Sí, siento algo…— le dijo ella, y él la miró serio— Lo mismo que tú sientes por Leona. Cariño, amistad, pero nada más…— concluyó e Iori sonrió, satisfecho— En verdad, eres mejor de lo que esperaba que me sucediera…

Ya no podía dejarla ir, no podría jamás separarse de ella.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Nadie hubiera imaginado que ellos dos acabarían juntos.

Tal vez ni siquiera ellos lo hubiesen pensado antes de todo esto.

No eran lo ideal, lo perfecto, lo usual.

Él era reservado; ella siempre quería ser centro de atención.

Ella era Pop, él era Rock.

Él, maduro y con aires de chico malo. Ella: siempre infantil y alocada.

Ella era amiga de Kyo Kusanagi, él no sólo soñaba con verlo muerto, sino que quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

No eran la pareja que los demás querían que fuesen.

No eran la pareja que quedara mejor.

Eran la pareja que pocos podrían decir que fueran uno para el otro.

No tenían muchas cosas en común.

No llenaban las expectativas de los metiches.

Tal vez no duraría mucho.

Tal vez duraría hasta el final.

Tal vez no están destinados a estar juntos.

Pero todo, TODO pierde importancia, peso, relevancia…

Porque ahora serán ellos dos en contra de todo por estar juntos.

Porque ahora serán ellos dos versus el mundo.

N/A: Ok, el es último capítulo, ¡sé que es breve, no me peguen! (xD) Sólo que sentí que ya no se podía agregar nada más :3 . Cruzando los dedos como siempre para que les haya gustado, y tal vez ayudado si hay alguien que está pasando por un momento triste. Me encantaría saber cuál fue el capítulo que más gustó (una pesada, ya sé, pero me encanta saber cuál fue el favorito :D). Y nada, me falta poco para empezar mi último año en colegio, y no tendré tiempo ni para peinarme (xD), así que trataré de subir más historias antes de volver al convento (es en serio, es de monjas). ¡Saludos!


End file.
